uma batalha após outra
by HikariPT
Summary: História contada pelo ponto de vista da Rin. Após a batalha final, a vida parece seguir o seu curso. Mas todos ficaram com uma ferida para contar. Entretanto Fuyuki City parece ser atacada por outra forma de monstros: vampiros! - contém spoilers.
1. Capítulo 1 Recordações

**1º capítulo – Recordações**

Não sei ao certo como isto foi acontecer.

As aulas tinham terminado e eu preparava-me para ir para casa. Mas decidi ficar mais um pouco mais para ver os treinos do clube de Tiro com arco.

Ao longe observei a Sakura. Parecia a mesma de sempre. Isso fez-me suspirar de alivio. Afinal o acidente com a Caster não a afectara tanto como eu receara.

Passado um bocado senti que já vira o suficiente e decidi que era hora de ir para casa. O sol já se começara a pôr, dando um tom alaranjado às paredes da escola. Senti um arrepio a percorrer-me a espinha e não pude negar que o Inverno se estava a aproximar. Quando caminhava para o portão da escola pareceu-me ver alguém conhecido à minha frente.

- Shirou?

O rapaz olhou para trás e pude confirmar que era mesmo ele. Ele parou, como que esperando por mim. Corri para ele e reiniciamos a marcha.

- Que é que estás a fazer na escola a esta hora? - perguntei-lhe como que querendo insinuar alguma coisa. Adoro provoca-lo.

- Estava só a tratar de uns assuntos com o Issei. - explicou-me de uma maneira descontraída - Parece que o ventilador avariou outra vez.

- Huuum... estou a ver...

- Então e tu Tohsaka? O que é que uma aluna modelo faz na escola a esta hora, quando não anda em nenhum clube? - agora era ele que queria insinuar algo.

Senti as minhas faces escaldarem.

Que parva... não o devia ter provocado. Ia ter de inventar uma desculpa.

- Eu... ahm... fui falar com a Ayako. Entretanto comecei a ver o clube dela a treinar, depois aborreci-me e vim embora. - nem tive de inventar muito. Só a parte de ter ido falar com a Ayako. No verdade o meu objectivo era ver a Sakura. Mesmo com a batalha terminada, ainda não tínhamos conseguido voltar a falar como antes...

- Chegaste a ver a Sakura? - perguntou-me ele. - Ela está bem?

- Sim. Pareceu-me que estava tudo normal com ela. - respondi com algum alivio na minha voz.

- Ainda bem...

O assunto pareceu morrer ali.

Ficou um silêncio constrangedor e nenhum de nós abria a boca.

Havia tanta coisa para dizer, mas receava vir a tocar nas feridas que tinham sido criadas há tão pouco tempo.

Tinha-se passado um mês desde o final da batalha e desde que a Saber voltara para a sua realidade.

O Shirou ainda devia sentir bastante a falta dela. Vi-o várias vezes na ponte de Fuyuki, olhando para o vazio. No entanto ele continuava a levar a sua vida normalmente. Ia à escola, continuava a aturar a Fujiura-sensei e a Illya todas as manhãs. - nem sei como é que ele aguenta aquela miúda... - E a Sakura continua a fazer-lhes o pequeno-almoço. Por vezes também eu decido fazer uma visita. Afinal tomar o pequeno almoço sozinha todos os dias começa a ser deprimente... principalmente depois de me ter habituado à presença do Archer...

Nunca pensei que viesse a sentir tanta falta dele. Apesar daquele jeito arrogante, ele fazia-me companhia na mansão vazia. Tento ignorar isto tudo, para não perder a compostura. Afinal sou a única descendente da família Tohsaka e devo ser forte.

Mas tenho saudades do Archer...

- Tohsaka? - chamou o Shirou. - Estás bem?

A minha cara deve ter transmitido os meus pensamentos. Raios... tenho de me controlar melhor.

- Hm? Porque perguntas? Está tudo bem sim. - respondi tentando parecer normal.

- Tohsaka... - ele continuava com o mesmo ar preocupado. Não devo ter sido o suficientemente convincente. - toma. - e estendeu-me um lenço de mão.

- Mas... porque é que me estás a dar isso? Eu estou bem... - foi então que senti algo quente a escorrer-me pela face.

Não podia ser... como é que o meu corpo podia estar a trair-me daquela maneira? Não é justo! Eu...

Mas a lembrança de Archer continuava na minha mente. Ainda por cima com o Shirou à minha frente, que era demasiado parecido com ele. Não era justo! Não era justo!

Sentir que já nem o meu corpo me obedecia, só me descontrolou ainda mais e comecei a chorar que nem uma criança em frente a ele. Já era um misto de tristeza, vergonha e sentimento de impotência. Porquê? Porque é que eu não consigo controlar tudo?

Senti o braço protector do Shirou a rodear os meus ombros.

- Vamos sair daqui. - disse-me num tom acolhedor. Afinal estávamos no meio da rua com maior movimento da cidade e já haviam algumas pessoas a olhar para nós.

Ele levou-me para o parque mais próximo. Precisamente aquele onde se dera o final da batalha anterior à nossa. Mas ao menos ali não havia ninguém.

Entretanto eu já me conseguíra controlar melhor e começava a enxugar as lágrimas com o lenço que Shirou me emprestara. Mas estava tão envergonhada que não conseguía articular palavra nenhuma.

- Afinal tu também tens um lado frágil. - disse ele. Mas aquelas palavras só me irritaram mais!

- Cala-te! - pedi num soluço.

- Parece que não sou o único a ter perdido alguém que amava. - agora ele abusara.

- CALA-TE! - explodi - Quem é que tu sabes sobre mim para poderes fazer insinuações? Eu nunca amei o... - mas as lágrimas voltaram a correr dos meus olhos e os soluços não me deixavam falar. Não era possível...

Porque é que eu não conseguía negar? Porque é que não podia dizer: eu nunca amei o Archer! Ele era um idiota que eu nunca suportei. Era irritante e arrogante e...

Controla-te Rin... Estás a comportar-te como uma idiota. Estás a mostrar-lhe todo o teu interior! Acalma-te e pensa com clareza!

- Desculpa... - ele baixou a cabeça parecendo arrependido. - eu não devia ter tocado nesse assunto.

Senti vontade de o atacar. De lhe dizer palavras horríveis...

- Lá por tu te teres apaixonado pela tua_ Servant_, não quer dizer que todos os mestres o façam! - disse-lhe num tom frio.

Pronto, agora fora eu quem lhe tocara na ferida. Ele piscou os olhos, mas de seguida ergueu a cabeça e encarou-me com um sorriso triste.

- Tohsaka... Chora o quanto o teu coração pedir. Eu não te julgarei... Sei que tu continuas a ser a mesma mulher forte e respeitável e não precisas fingir que és de ferro...

- Cala-te... - pedi... mas a bondade das suas palavras só me fez chorar mais.

Silenciosamente, ele colocou os seus braços à minha volta e encostou-me ao peito dele.

Senti-me minúscula e indefesa, naqueles braços fortes e confiantes. E chorei. E despejei o que ia no meu coração. O quanto eu gostara da companhia de Archer. Como eu o admirara. Até das nossas pequenas guerrinhas pessoais. E o quanto eu quisera chorar no momento em que a marca de mestre abandonara a minha mão.

Quando finalmente parei de chorar, senti que era hora de abandonar o conforto do abraço de Shirou. Ele pareceu entender e aliviou os braços. Entretanto já se fizera de noite e estávamos iluminados apenas por um candeeiro de rua.

- Já te sentes melhor? - perguntou-me ele.

Eu encarei-o e não pude deixar de notar que debaixo daquela luz florescente, que ele era mesmo parecido com o Archer.

Acenei com a cabeça para confirmar a minha resposta.

Ele sorriu e afastou-se um pouco de mim, dando-me espaço para respirar.

- Acho que é melhor irmos para casa. - disse ele olhando em volta. - Já é de noite e não é muito seguro andarmos na rua.

- Sim... - concordei.

Não que eu tivesse alguém à minha espera em casa a quem dar explicações...

- Shirou... - ganhei coragem e pedi. - posso ir para a tua casa?

Ele pareceu confuso, mas logo de seguida voltou a por o seu sorriso bondoso, como que entendendo o que me ia na cabeça:

- Sim.

Levantamo-nos do banco do jardim e seguimos o caminho para a casa do Shirou.

(continua)


	2. Capítulo 2 O Ataque

**2º Capítulo – O Ataque**

Estávamos a atravessar a rua principal da cidade, quando ouvi um grito abafado.

- Ouviste aquilo?! - perguntei alarmada.

- Ouvir o quê? - perguntou Shirou mas eu já me estava a dirigir para o sitio de onde viera aquele som. Parecia um beco com alguns caixotes do lixo. Ao caminhar para lá, dei um pontapé num balde do lixo que parecia ter sido deixado ali há poucos minutos. E continuava a ouvir sons abafados do fundo do beco. Este encontrava-se imerso na escuridão.

- Tohsaka, o que é que te deu? - perguntou Shirou enquanto se aproximava.

- Há algo errado aqui... - murmurei e comecei a avançar no negrume.

- Tohsaka, espera! - pediu Shirou, enquanto me agarrava o braço, impedindo-me de avançar. - Eu vou no teu lugar. Pode ser um assalto. E tu não vais poder fazer nada de mãos vazias. - e então puxou-me para trás e avançou, desaparecendo na escuridão.

- Que idiota! - comecei a mexer na minha mala e tirei de lá algumas jóias com mana. Se bem que se fosse um humano, eu não as poderia usar. Mas havia algo no ar que me dizia que não era algo tão simples como um assalto.

Segui as pisadas de Shirou, o mais silenciosamente possível. Não foram precisos muitos passos até o conseguir avistar de costas para mim. Ele estava parado, mas reconheci a posição de combate.

- Trace On! - apareceu uma adaga na sua mão direita.

- Shirou-kun... - nesse instante um vulto negro saltou para cima dele. Vi o Emiya a cair no chão e a figura a correr na minha direcção. Só tive tempo de concentrar o mana das jóias, mas quando ia lançar o ataque, fui atingida pela criatura. O embate fez-me perder o equilíbrio e caí, batendo com a nuca no solo.

Fiquei sem a noção do que se passava à minha volta. A minha visão ficou turva e senti a consciência a abandonar-me.

- Não... não posso desmaiar agora! - gritava o meu sub-consciente e provavelmente foi ele que me trouxe de volta à realidade.

A criatura estava em cima de mim e segurava-me pelos ombros. Mas ele, não passava de um simples homem de negócios, com a loucura no olhar.

- Tohsaka!!! - ouvi alguém gritar.

Tentei olhar por cima do ombro meu captor, mas nesse instante ele abriu a boca, revelando os típicos caninos de um vampiro e arremessou-se contra o meu pescoço.

- Gand! - gritei em pânico e no momento seguinte o vampiro foi arremessado no ar, aterrando a poucos metros de distância.

Levantei-me o mais rápido que pude e procurei Shirou, com o olhar.

Encontrei-o a lutar com 2 vampiros no fundo do beco. Ele defendia-se com duas adagas da melhor maneira que podia, mas via-se que estava a perder terreno para os seus inimigos.

Corri para junto dele e com um grito de guerra, atirei as jóias carregadas de mana contra um dos sugadores de sangue. Estas explodiram quando tocaram no opressor, destruindo parte da sua face e do braço esquerdo. Apesar de ter as suas vísceras à vista e de ter a pele da cara completamente queimada, o parasita não parecia estar afectado. Agora o seu olhar prendera-se em mim e avançava na minha direcção.

- Raios. Gand! Gand! - atingi-o várias vezes, mas isso não parecia detê-lo. Ele continuava a avançar, aliás parecia que os meus ataques só o tinham excitado mais, e agora ele corria para mim com um olhar louco, ansioso por beber o meu sangue.

- Raios... não tenho outra solução. - esvaziei os bolsos, onde tinha guardado todas as minhas últimas jóias e atirei-as para o peito dele.

A explosão foi brutal. Creio que explodi completamente com o vampiro, pois as paredes e o chão ficaram cobertas pelo seu sangue e vísceras. Retirei um dos pedaços de carne carbonizada que me tinham atingido após a explosão.

- Acho que agora ele não volta... - mas não tive tempo para pensar em mais nada, pois no instante seguinte, senti garras à volta do meu pescoço. E garras era o termo correcto, pois aquelas mãos de forma humana eram demasiado aguçadas para serem chamadas de mãos. Tentei forçar as garras a libertarem-me, mas de nada me valeu. A sua força era muito superior à minha. Senti pequenos cortes no meu pescoço e temi que mo arrancasse se tentasse libertar-me novamente.

Os meus pulmões tinham começado a doer devido à falta de ar e comecei a ver tudo turvo.

- Tenho de fazer alguma coisa... - mas já não tinha mais jóias e sentia o meu mana a fraquejar. - Não tenho outra escolha... - gritei as palavras que fizeram aparecer duas grandes bolas de energia na minha mão e levei-as de encontro aos flancos do vampiro provocando uma enorme explosão atrás de mim.

Finalmente deixei de sentir pressão no meu pescoço e sem qualquer força nas pernas, caí no solo.

- Tohsaka! - chamou Shirou.

Ah... parecia que ele já se tinha livrado do vampiro que o atacara... Isso era bom...

- Tohsaka, não adormeças! - senti que ele me levantava e olhava para minha face, enquanto me abanava.

Tentei fixar o seu rosto mas as minhas forças ainda não tinham voltado. Nem voltariam tão cedo. Tinha usado todo o meu mana no ataque anterior.

Naquele momento ouvi um clamor vindo por detrás do Shirou. Parecia que ainda tinha sobrado um vampiro, mas este corria para fora do beco.

- Raios... Deve ter ido buscar reforços! - disse entre-dentes Shirou.

- Casa... - disse a custo. - minha... casa... lá... seguros... - e senti as forças abandonarem-me de vez, e desmaiei nos braços de Shirou.


	3. Capítulo 3 Recuperar Energias

**Aviso: Contém cenas de sexo explícito! Não aconselhável a menores de 18 anos. **

* * *

**3º Capítulo - Recuperar Energias **

Quando recuperei os sentidos, estava deitada no sofá da sala de minha casa.

De inicio não me recordava de nada, mas ao tentar levantar-me, senti os braços a fraquejarem e a cabeça a andar à roda. Então lembrei-me de tudo o que se passara antes de desmaiar.

Olhei em volta procurando Shirou, mas não o encontrei. Fiquei assustada, pensando que lhe acontecera alguma coisa.

- Shirou? - chamei. Ao menos já conseguia falar normalmente, parecia que o mana começara a voltar, mas muito lentamente.

Senti que alguém descia as escadas do primeiro andar e logo a seguir Shirou entrou na sala, e para grande alívio meu, vi que não havia nada de errado com ele.

- Tohsaka! Já acordaste. - constatou.

- Sim. O que é que estavas a fazer lá em cima? - perguntei. Achei estranho o facto de ele estar tão descontraído a passear pela minha casa.

- Estava a ver o ambiente lá fora. Vê-se melhor de um sitio alto. - explicou. - Mas Tohsaka... há pessoas estranhas a rondar a casa. Penso que são os vampiros que nos seguíram!

Aquilo deixou-me alarmada.

Vampiros a rondar a casa?!

Felizmente a mansão tinha protecções suficientes para evitar a entrada de vampiros ou outras criaturas sobrenaturais. Mas a verdade é que eu nunca soube quanto tempo é que elas aguentariam, pois elas já existiam muito antes de eu nascer.

- Tenho de fazer qualquer coisa... - mais uma vez tentei levantar-me, mas mal os meus pés tocaram no chão, senti a cabeça a latejar e perdi o equilíbrio. Mas ao invés de cair no chão, senti-me a aterrar nos braços de Shirou.

- Tu estás muito fraca. Não vais conseguir fazer nada assim! - disse Shirou. - Diz-me, onde é que tens as jóias, que eu trago-tas para tu recuperares as forças.

Senti um choque ao ouvir as suas palavras...

- Eu... eu não tenho mais jóias. - como é que eu pudera ser tão estúpida...

- O quê?! - Shirou parecia não acreditar no que estava a ouvir. - Mas como? Tu sempre tiveste tantas e orgulhavas-te de dizê-lo.

- Desde que a batalha acabou, nunca mais as recarreguei. Julguei que não voltaria a lutar e que podia ter uma vida tranquila... - como eu me enganara...

Ouvi-o a suspirar e só me senti mais culpada.

- Quanto tempo é que achas que vais demorar a recuperar? - perguntou calmamente. Vi que estava a fazer um grande esforço para não se enervar.

- Completamente, seriam precisas 48 horas. - respondi sem olhar para ele.

Shirou fez um ar pensativo e virou-me as costas, dirigindo-se para a janela da sala.

- Eu não sei se conseguimos aguentar tanto tempo sem sermos atacados. - ouvi-o a murmurar. - e eu não consigo derrotá-los sozinho...

De seguida ele olhou para mim e os nossos olhos encontraram-se. Mas isso pareceu incomodá-lo e virou a cara com as faces coradas.

- Tohsaka... eu não vou conseguir vencê-los sozinho... - começou a dizer. Cada vez ficava mais corado.

- Não te preocupes. - tentei tranquilizá-lo. - A protecção desta casa consegue detê-los pelo menos até ao nascer do sol. - e entretanto eles teriam de se abrigar. Sempre ouvi dizer que os vampiros não suportam a luz do sol.

- Eu não teria tanta certeza.

- Han? Porque é que dizes isso?

- Alguns deles já começaram a fazer tentativas para entrar. A barreira não os destruiu e eles continuam a tentar...

Isto estava a tornar-se demasiado complicado. Será que eu não me tinha esquecido de nenhuma jóia na casa... tinha de ter... senão...

Senti o meu coração falhar uma batida.

Foi então que compreendi toda a atrapalhação de Shirou.

Só havia um modo de eu recuperar o meu mana de uma forma rápida e sem o auxílio das jóias...

Senti o olhar dele preso em mim e tentei evitá-lo a custo.

Não seria primeira vez que usaríamos este método, mas...

- Tohsaka... - ele sentara-se junto a mim. - Só há um modo de os determos...

Senti o braço dele a rodear-me os ombros e a puxar-me para ele, enquanto que a outra mão dirigia-se para a minha cintura.

Senti um arrepio. Eu ainda nem me habituara à ideia e ele já estava a tomar a iniciativa.

As nossas caras encontravam-se a poucos centímetros de distância.

Ele parecia querer olhar-me nos olhos, mas eu continuava a evitá-lo. Aquilo pareceu desmotivá-lo e senti o abraço a diminuir.

- Tohsaka... - ouvi-o a dizer com a voz entrecortada.

- Chama-me Rin.

- Han? - ele pareceu confuso.

- Chamar-me pelo meu apelido, numa ocasião destas, é constrangedor. Diz o meu nome. - senti as minhas faces a ficarem quentes e a custo tentei olhar para ele.

Ele hesitou, mas senti os seus braços voltarem a ganhar a força anterior.

- Rin... - disse em voz baixa. E os nossos lábios tocaram-se.

De inicio ele parecia envergonhado, mas logo puxou o meu corpo de encontro ao dele, e senti todas as minhas formas indo de encontro às dele.

- Rin... - as nossas bocas afastaram-se mas por apenas por um segundo e no momento seguinte, senti a língua dele a forçar o caminho na minha boca. Com um gemido juntei a minha à dele. Ele tornara-se muito melhor desde a última vez. Não consegui evitar os gemidos de prazer à medida que as nossas línguas se roçavam e ele tocava em todos os pontos que me faziam tremer.

Entretanto a mão que antes se encontrava na minha cintura, começara a aventurar-se por dentro da minha camisa e procurava os meus seios. As suas mãos frias de encontro à minha cintura quente, fizeram-me arrepios, mas isso só me fez ficar com mais desejo. Por fim ele encontrou aquilo que procurava e começou a tocar-me, fazendo-me prender a respiração momentaneamente.

Mas parecia que tocar-lhes não era o suficiente e começou a apertar-me o mamilo. Aí não aguentei e interrompi o beijo dando um gemido mais audível.

Isso pareceu encorajá-lo e puxou-me para cima dele. Fiquei sentada em cima das suas pernas, com os joelhos flectidos no sofá. Shirou começou a desabotoar os botões do meu uniforme e quando viu os meus seios à, puxou-me para cima de modo a que o meu peito ficasse ao nível da sua face. Começou a sugar-me os mamilos com os lábios e a rodeá-los com a língua. Aquilo deixava-me louca e não consegui evitar mais gemidos.

Mas o ataque ainda não parara, as suas mãos encontravam-se agora no meu traseiro, procurando um modo de me libertar da saia e das _collants_ do uniforme escolar. Dei-lhe uma ajuda e agora encontrava-me apenas de cuecas em frente dele. Shirou voltou a puxar-me para me pôr na posição anterior. Continuou a lamber os meus mamilos e as suas mãos agora percorriam as minhas ancas e traseiro, até que começaram a tocar-me na minha zona mais íntima. O meu gemido quase que se tornou num grito quanto o senti a tocar na zona mais sensível do meu corpo.

- Aaaah... - Apertei os meus seios de encontro à cara de Shirou com o choque. Ah... aquilo sabia tão bem...

Ele continuava a tocar-me enviando pequenos choques de prazer pelo meu corpo todo. Tive de apertar os lábios para não deixar sair os gritos de prazer. Sentia a minha roupa interior a ficar completamente húmida, até que não aguentei mais.

- Shirou... - disse num gemido - Quero-te a ti...

Levei as minhas mãos até à abertura das calças dele e puxei o seu membro forte e já completamente erecto para fora, começando a acariciá-lo. Mas as minhas partes inferiores não aguentavam mais. Shirou não parara de me acariciar e eu já estava a explodir de desejo.

Ele entendeu que eu não aguentava mais e senti que ele também não.

Com cuidado rodeou-me com seus os braços e levantou-se segurando-me junto a ele. De seguida deitou-me de costas no sofá e tirou as roupas que lhe restavam.

- Shirou, depressa... - eu estava a arder de paixão e não conseguia esperar mais, de tal modo que comecei a masturbar-me. Por momentos ele ficou a olhar para mim como que admirando aquilo que a visão lhe proporcionava, mas o seu desejo deve ter falado mais alto e não tardou a juntar o seu corpo ao meu num abraço. Senti o seu peso assentar sobre todo o meu corpo e o seu membro a procurar a minha área mais intima. Levantei ligeiramente as ancas para lhe facilitar a entrada e finalmente os nossos corpos uniram-se com os nossos gemidos a agraciarem esse momento.

Não precisei de muito tempo para me adaptar ao membro de Shirou, o meu corpo ansiava-o tanto que não ofereceu a mínima resistência e engoliu-o por completo.

- Estás tão molhada... - disse Shirou com a voz forçada. E finalmente começou a mover-se dentro de mim.

À medida que o prazer ia tomando conta dos nossos corpos, Shirou foi-se afastando de mim e agora encontrava-se ajoelhado no sofá com as minhas nádegas em cima das suas coxas, enquanto que as minhas pernas rodeavam-lhe a cintura.

Chegou a altura em que o corpo de Shirou começou a mover-se mais rapidamente e senti pontadas de um prazer quase insuportável. Os meus gemidos tornaram-se em gritos e as minhas ancas moviam-se por conta própria, acompanhando o ritmo rápido de Shirou. Inconscientemente agarrava-me ao forro do sofá, sentindo-me perto do clímax.

- Rin... - a sua voz era mais forçada que nunca. - Não aguento mais...

O meu corpo já tremia, sem que eu o conseguísse controlar.

- Shiroooooou - gritei quando senti os nossos fluidos a misturarem-se.

O corpo de Shirou a caiu em cima do meu e abracei-o, enquanto respirava irregularmente, ainda sentindo as réstias do orgasmo dentro de mim...

Ficamos abraçados a recuperar as forças durante alguns minutos, até que finalmente senti que Shirou saía de cima de mim. Senti-o a sentar-se no sofá e a olhar para mim. Procurei o seu olhar, mas ele fixava o meu corpo nu, deitado no sofá.

- Shirou... - chamei-o com uma voz fraca.

- Já te sentes melhor? - perguntou, evitando o meu olhar.

Tentei mover-me e senti que já não tinha tanta dificuldade como antes, quando me levantei do sofá e estaquei em frente a Shirou.

- Sim... Acho que já estou bem. - disse-lhe sorrindo. E comecei a apanhar as roupas caídas no chão.

Ele ficou calado por uns segundos, até que se levantou e apanhando as suas roupas disse:

- Então vamos lá eliminar aqueles vampiros...

* * *

_Notas da autora: Pois é... foi a primeira vez que escrevi uma fic porno... espero que não tenha ficado muito mau e que vocês gostem _

_Em relação a uma continuação... Ainda não sei se farei, mas se houver muita gente a pedir, eu farei _


	4. Capítulo 4 Uma estranha presença

**Capítulo 4 - Uma estranha presença.**

Preparei-me para a batalha juntamente com Shirou.

Apesar de já ter o mana suficiente para fazer alguns explosivos, achei que isso não seria suficiente, por isso equipei-me com a arma que me daria a vitória certa contra qualquer inimigo: o punhal de Azoth.

Senti que Shirou também olhava para a faca. Fora com aquela arma que ele fizera com que Kirei desaparecesse de vez do mundo dos vivos. A faca que fora do meu pai e que também lhe trouxera a morte, quando a entregou àquele maldito...

Senti as minhas mãos tremerem de raiva enquanto apertava o punhal.

- Rin. - chamou Shirou, interrompendo as minhas divagações mentais. - Tens a certeza que queres usar o punhal?

- Sim. - respondi confiante. - Apesar de tudo, ele era do meu pai. É mais que justo que ele volte às minhas mãos. - descontraí um pouco - Já para não falar que é a melhor arma que tenho de momento. Não vou ter tempo de carregar mais jóias com mana. E esta faca já tem bastante só por si mesma.

Ele não disse nada, mas pareceu concordar comigo.

A sua atitude incomodava-me. Ficara bastante silencioso e parecia ter-se entregue aos seus pensamentos após a nossa relação.

Será que se estava a sentir-se culpado por ter traído a Saber?

Acho que a palavra trair nem seria a mais correcta. Afinal fora apenas uma obrigação. Nós tínhamos de lutar juntos para vencer os vampiros! E ele precisava da minha ajuda e...

...Sem saber porquê, aquele pensamento deixou-me triste.

Fora apenas uma obrigação.

Claro...

- Shirou... - chamei. Não havia tempo para hesitações e pensamentos idiotas. - Estou pronta.

Em poucos minutos, encontravamo-nos abrigados pela escuridão do jardim da mansão. Lá fora, conseguia ver os vampiros a trepar as grades e a tentar entrar.

Mas de cada vez que um deles punha um membro do lado de dentro do jardim, formavam-se faíscas e ouvia-se o som de uma pequena explosão, juntamente com os guinchos aflitivos das criaturas. Vi que tinham os braços todos queimados, de tanto tentarem entrar. Mas isso não parecia demovê-los. Eram seres desprovidos de inteligência, com o único objectivo de entrar na mansão e eliminar os seus ocupantes: eu e Shirou.

- Trace... on. - ouvi o meu companheiro murmurar. Era o sinal que eu esperava.

Abandonei o refúgio das árvores e corri direita para o inimigo!

Os pobres coitados pareceram extasiados com a minha presença e precipitaram-se para o local para onde eu corria.

Saltei as grades, ficando por cima deles e comecei a lançar os meus ataques:

- Gand! Gand! - pequenas bolas de mana formavam-se no meu dedo indicador e eram impelidas em direcção aos vampiros, provocando-lhes ferimentos graves.

Entretanto Shirou começara a atirar flechas para os mesmos inimigos, de tal maneira que fazíamos um ataque duplo e à distância.

Mas a gravidade não me deixava no ar por muito tempo e rapidamente aterrei no chão ficando frente a frente com os vampiros que restaram do primeiro ataque.

Empunhei a faca de Azoth e preparei-me para o embate. Com uma facilidade assustadora, cortei as mãos do primeiro vampiro, assim que estas ficaram ao meu alcance. Ele ficou a olhar para os cotos ensanguentados de uma forma idiota e aproveitei para o atingir em cheio no lugar onde ficaria o coração. No instante seguinte ele pareceu pulverizar-se e desapareceu no ar, deixando apenas as roupas que vestia.

Olhei para aquilo incrédula. Era assim o final de um vampiro?

Mas não tive tempo para pensar mais. Senti outro vampiro à minha retaguarda e rodei o mais rápido que pude, apenas para o ver cair no chão com uma seta a perfurar-lhe o crânio.

Olhei para o local de onde viera a seta e vi Shirou a correr para atravessar a grade da mansão.

Não perdi mais tempo e corri para os vampiros à minha direita, ignorando os restantes para que Shirou tratasse deles.

- Trace On! - ouvi-o dizer, enquanto decepava a cabeça de um vampiro, e vi que as tão conhecidas lâminas gémeas que Archer costumava usar.

- Onde será que ele viu aquelas lâminas... - pensei para mim mesma, levando o braço atrás e apunhalando o vampiro que se preparava para me atacar pelas costas.

Passados alguns minutos não restava mais nada a não ser as roupas dos vampiros e o sangue nas nossas roupas.

Olhei em volta, procurando mais inimigos.

Ia jurar que haviam mais, mas onde é que eles estavam?

Foi então que senti o meu coração parar com o choque.

Não queria acreditar no que via.

O portão estava aberto.

E havia uma forma humana a dirigir-se para a porta principal.

- Shiroooou - chamei a atenção do meu companheiro, enquanto corria para lá com toda a velocidade que as minhas pernas me permitiam.

Quem era aquela criatura? Como conseguíra atravessar a barreira da mansão? O que é que ela queria?!

- PÁRA! - gritei estacando a poucos metros do individuo.

Ele pareceu ouvir-me e virou-se lentamente, revelando-me as suas faces.

Era uma mulher. Os seus cabelos eram louros e ficavam um pouco acima dos ombros. Os olhos vermelhos pareciam olhar para mim, mas não me fixavam. Limitava-se a olhar na minha direcção.

- Quem és tu? - perguntei num tom autoritário, deixando a faca bem visível, para que ela não tivesse nenhuma ideia.

Ao ver a minha arma, os seus olhos arregalaram-se e pareceram ganhar algum brilho.

- Zelretch... - ouvi-a murmurar. De seguida olhou para mim. - Onde arranjaste esse punhal?!

- Não estás em posição de fazer perguntas! - disse-lhe, e apontei-lhe o punhal para. - És tu a responsável por estas criaturas?

Ela pareceu embaraçada e desviou o olhar.

- Em parte sou... - disse num tom quase inaudível.

- Como assim? Em parte? - perguntei, nunca deixando o tom hostil. Entretanto senti que Shirou se aproximara de nós.

- Eles estão aqui por minha causa... Vieram atrás de mim - que desculpa tão esfarrapada.

- Peço desculpa, mas não acredito na tua actuação. - e avancei lentamente para ela.

- Tohsaka, espera! - senti Shirou a agarrar-me o ombro.

- Que é que estás a fazer? - perguntei revoltada. - É óbvio que ela veio com os vampiros! Ela é uma deles!

- Não creio nisso. - disse calmamente. - Os outros mal conseguíam falar, só agiam para nos destruir. No entanto ela não levantou um único dedo contra nós e é dotada de inteligência.

- Obrigada pelo elogio. - disse a mulher loira.

O quê?! agora ela usava a ironia? Em que posição é que ela pensava que estava?

- O meu nome é Emiya Shirou. - bonito... agora apresentava-se a uma completa desconhecida que provavelmente seria um inimigo. - Quem és tu e o que te trás aqui? Que criaturas eram aquelas e como é que elas vieram aqui parar?

A mulher pareceu contrair-se e continuava a olhar de lado para mim.

- Tohsaka... - definitivamente aquele tipo confiava em toda a gente. Não tive outro remédio a não ser baixar o punhal. Mas sem nunca tirei os olhos da estranha. Se houvesse algum problema, ainda tinha jóias nos meus bolsos e o corpo cheio de mana para usar.

Ela pareceu obter o sinal que queria e fixando Shirou disse:

- É uma longa história. - começou. - Por agora, posso dizer que me chamo Arcueid Brunestud e procuro um homem chamado Zelretch.


	5. Chapter 5 Arcueid Brunestud

**Nota: **Como já devem ter reparado, a história agora cruzou-se com _Shingetsutan Tsukihime_ e este capítulo passa a ser narrado por Arcueid em vez da Rin ;)

* * *

**  
**

**Capítulo 5 - Arcueid Brunestud (narrado pela própria).**

Como é que eu ia explicar o que me levara até ali?

O tal de Emiya inspirava-me confiança, mas a rapariga parecia esperar apenas por um pretexto para se desfazer de mim.

Então se eu dissesse que sou um vampiro, ela nem iria ouvir mais... Creio que me atacaria ali mesmo.

Nem iria querer saber que sou uma _True Ancestor_... um vampiro que não tem necessidade de beber sangue para sobreviver. Mas a verdade é que com o passar do tempo, tornou-se cada vez mais difícil para mim resistir a essa tentação. Vejo os humanos como seres iguais a mim e sou incapaz de lhes tirar a vida apenas para me satisfazer.

Mas não aguento muito mais... Fiquei demasiado fraca depois da luta contra o Roa... Cheguei a morrer por uns instantes, mas assim que ele desapareceu, as minhas forças voltaram e regressei à vida.

Mas agora o instinto de vampiro tornara-se demasiado forte e não tive coragem de voltar a encarar o Shiki... Sabia que não me iria controlar e provavelmente iria sugar o seu sangue humano.

"Perdoa-me, Shiki...". - Foi com o coração pesado e de lágrimas nos olhos, que o vi afastar-se do campo de batalha, sem lhe poder dizer que estava viva.

Então desejei ter morrido realmente. A minha única opção agora era adormecer num sono eterno de modo a não magoar mais ninguém.

Mas quando estava prestes a fechar os olhos, veio a mim uma lembrança de há quase 800 anos...

Um homem que sorria gentilmente para mim.

Aparentemente ele era mais velho que eu. Os seus cabelos e barba eram grisalhos, indicando alguma idade e os seus olhos avermelhados transmitiam sabedoria.

Eu ainda era uma criança e olhava curiosa para este homem.

Já ouvira falar dele, mas era a primeira vez que o via.

O seu nome era Zelretch. Era um mago bastante poderoso que vencera o meu pai: "Crimson Moon", um _True Ancestor_ que se descontrolou e começou a sugar o sangue dos mortais. Zelretch venceu-o com a sua magia, mas foi mordido durante a batalha, tornando-se num dos primeiros vampiros bebedores de sangue a serem criados, os "_Dead Apostles_". No entanto ele manteve a sua sanidade, e tornou-se o meu tutor. Mais do que um tutor, ele foi como um avô para mim, acompanhando-me nos primeiros anos da minha longa vida.

Entretanto comecei a exercer o meu cargo como assassina de vampiros caídos e perdi o contacto com ele.

A última notícia que tive dele foi há cerca de 200 anos, quando me disseram que ele se fixou numa cidadezinha japonesa chamada Fuyuki.

Na altura pensei que gostava de lhe fazer uma visita e agradecer-lhe tudo o que fizera por mim, mas agora tornava-se imperativo que eu o encontrasse. Isto se quisesse continuar a viver como um ser mentalmente são.

Mas como é que ele conseguira manter a sanidade, sem nunca beber o sangue de um humano?

Eu conhecia Zelretch, tal como eu, ele jamais seria capaz de atacar um semelhante seu, mas no entanto ele era um _Dead Apostle_ e ao contrário de mim, ele precisava de sangue humano para continuar a sobreviver. Como é que ele conseguiu? Como é que ele sobreviveu durante pelo menos 600 anos, sem nunca beber uma gota de sangue?

Precisava de lhe perguntar isto tudo!

Eu queria voltar a ser o que era...

Eu queria voltar a ver o Shiki...

Cumprir a promessa que fizemos naquela sala de aula iluminada pelo pôr do sol...

Que um dia quando todas as guerras terminassem, iríamos voltar a encontrar-nos, como duas pessoas normais...

E iríamos aproveitar o nosso tempo juntos...

Shiki...

Era por ele que eu estava ali.

* * *

Então iniciei a minha busca por Zelretch, partindo o mais rapidamente possível para Fuyuki. 

Mal entrei na cidade, senti que ele deixara ali a sua presença. Sentia a sua magia em vários pontos da cidade, mas ela tornara-se mais intensa precisamente naquela mansão de estilo ocidental. Por instantes fizera-me lembrar o casarão onde o Shiki vivia, e a rapariga que agora se encontrava à minha frente tinha uma atitude em tudo semelhante à de sua irmãzinha, Akiha. Não consegui evitar um sorriso sarcástico enquanto pensava nisto.

- Vais contar-nos ou não, a tua história? - disse ela num tom ameaçador.

- É melhor irmos lá para dentro. - disse o tal de Shirou, encaminhando-nos para a porta.

- Estás louco?! - a rapariga começou a discutir com Shirou, mas ele pareceu convencê-la e por fim lá entramos.

Shirou indicou-me um lugar num sofá da sala e sentou-se numa cadeira de modo a ficar de frente para mim.

A rapariga ficou de pé observando-nos, sem nunca relaxar, como que esperando um ataque a qualquer momento.

Por fim contei-lhes a minha história. Tentei omitir o facto de que era um vampiro, mas de facto era impossível... Não havia outro modo de justificar o facto de já estar viva há mais de 200 anos.

A rapariga pareceu sobressaltar-se quando lhe disse que era uma vampiro, mas continuou a ouvir-me. Parecia que começava a acreditar em mim. Até parecia compreender melhor o que eu dizia, do que o rapaz. Ele limitava-se a ouvir, mas não tinha o mesmo olhar dela. Quando terminei quem falou foi ela:

- De facto, esse tal de Zelretch teve uma ligação com a minha família.

Olhei para ela, espantada, mal acreditando no que ouvia. Encontrara uma pista do meu tutor, logo à primeira tentativa?!

- Não só teve uma ligação com a minha família, como com a família Zoken e Einzbern. - continuou.

Desta vez foi Shirou quem se sobressaltou:

- Estás a dizer que...?! - começou a dizer.

- Sim. Zelretch foi o mago que ajudou estas 3 famílias a criar a Guerra do Santo Graal. - contava a rapariga, como se debitasse algo que lera num livro de história. - Não se sabe ao certo o porquê da sua participação. Provavelmente por alguma ligação com a família Einzbern. Ambos estavam ligados à prática de magia verdadeira. Sei que ele também teve contacto com esta família. Ele transmitiu alguns dos seus conhecimentos aos meus antepassados e até nos deixou algumas armas para podermos usar nas batalhas futuras. - a jovem ergueu o punhal que tinha nas mãos. - tal como o punhal de Azoth.

- E sabes o paradeiro dele? - perguntei ansiosa.

- Assim como apareceu, também desapareceu misteriosamente. - senti o coração cair a meus pés, quando ouvi estas palavras. - Ninguém sabe para onde ele foi. Na altura pensou-se que ele tinha voltado para a Associação de Magos. Mas a verdade é que para lá, ele não foi...

Senti a esperança anterior abandonar o meu corpo, voltando a mergulha-lo nas almofadas do sofá.

Suspirei de forma audível e admiti que voltara à estaca zero.

- No entanto pode ser que a família Einzbern tenha mais pistas sobre ele...

Voltei a sentir a energia a percorrer o meu corpo, seria uma nova esperança?

E onde é que eu posso encontrar algum membro dessa família?! - perguntei exaltada.

- Ah... basta ir tomar o pequeno-almoço à casa desse aí. - disse com um tom sarcástico apontando para Shirou.

O rapaz pareceu corar com a provocação dela e disse:

- Bem, sendo assim, vamos ter de esperar até amanhã de manhã.

Assenti, apesar de me custar um pouco. Se já esperara tantos anos... o que custariam algumas horas?

O problema era a minha sede de sangue...


	6. Chapter 6 Uma manhã atribulada

**Capítulo 6 - Uma manhã atribulada.**

- Shirou.

Alguém chamava o meu nome.

No entanto eu olhava em volta e não via ninguém. Apenas uma neblina demasiado densa. Tudo se tornara alvo e brilhante e cegava-me.

Mas a voz continuava a chamar por mim. E eu não a podia ignorar. Caminhei para o local de onde ela parecia provir. E ela continuava a chamar por mim.

... Eu conhecia aquela voz.

Aos poucos o nevoeiro foi ficando menos denso.

... Porque eu não a podia deixar sozinha.

E comecei a distinguir as cores.

... Porque eu não conseguia viver mais tempo sem ela.

E finalmente vi a sua silhueta.

- Saber! - gritei e corri para ela, preparando-me para acariciar o seu rosto.

- Então era assim que tu cumprimentavas a Saber quando acordavas... - a voz de Rin soava irritada.

O meu sonho desvanecera-se e abrindo os olhos, constatei que não acariciava a face da Saber, mas sim o seio de Rin.

Ela encontrava-se sentada ao meu lado, enquanto que eu estava deitado numa cama ocidental.

- Pervertido! - foi o som que ecoou na minha cabeça quando senti uma forte estalada na cara.

Ainda nem me tinha levantado e já tinha a cabeça a andar à roda. Na outra ponta da cama Rin resmungava algo sobre não me ter dado permissões para lhe tocar, mas o que me intrigava realmente era o sitio onde me encontrava.

Olhei em volta e deduzi que aquele fosse o quarto de Rin. Não pude conter um sorriso quando reparei nos coelhinhos que enfeitavam o pijama dela.

- ... E não é por já termos tido... her... relações que tu podes tocar-me assim e... - ela corou bastante - afinal era necessário! e eu não sou...

E só então vieram a mim as recordações do dia anterior: o ataque dos vampiros, Arcueid e algo sobre termos de procurar um vampiro/feiticeiro para a ajudar. Lembrava-me de estar tão cansado, ao ponto de ter adormecido no sofá da sala. Rin deve ter-me levado para o quarto...

- Rin, onde está a Arcueid? - perguntei, interrompendo o seu discurso.

O embaraço anterior abandonou-lhe as faces e foi substituído por uma expressão séria.

- Deixei-a a dormir no quarto de hóspedes. Pus alguns feitiços de modo a que ela não abandonasse o quarto durante a noite, por isso ela ainda não deve ter conseguido sair.

- Ah, afinal aquelas comichões eram feitiços. - disse uma voz vinda da porta do quarto.

Arcueid olhava para nós apoiada no vão da porta.

- Como é que tu...?! - Rin ficara estupefacta e nem conseguia terminar a frase.

- Não me substimes... Tenho mais de 800 anos e muita experiência em batalhas. - disse Arcueid num tom divertido. - Mas passando a coisas sérias: sempre vamos falar com a tal Einzbern?

- S-Sim! - ah raios! àquela hora já a Sakura, a Fuji-nee e a Ilya deviam vir a caminho da minha casa. E ainda tinha de pensar num modo de afastar a Sakura e a Fuji-nee de modo a não entenderem o que se estava a passar.

Tentei apressar a Rin, que não queria sair de casa sem estar "devidamente apresentável" segundo as suas palavras.

Ao fim de alguns minutos, já estávamos prontos para sair da mansão.

- Shirooooou. - gritou Ilya assim que me viu a chegar.

- O que é que se passa? - perguntei espantado. Normalmente elas esperavam-me dentro de casa, enquanto a Sakura fazia o pequeno almoço. Mas desta vez Ilya e Fuji-nee esperavam-me à porta.

- Isso perguntamos nós!! - resmungou a Fuji-nee. - estamos fartas de bater à porta e tu na rua!

- Mas eu dei-vos uma chave, porque não a usaram?

- É a Sakura que a tem... - começou Ilya.

- ...mas ela hoje não veio!! - continuou Fuji-nee. - O que é que tu lhe fizeste, Shirou?!

- Eu não fiz nada! - defendi-me. De facto... onde é que andava a Sakura? - Provavelmente ela atrasou-se e deve ter ido directamente para o clube. - disse, apesar de não acreditar muito nas minhas palavras. Era raro a Sakura faltar sem me dizer nada. - Mas podemos telefonar-lhe e perguntar o que se passa quando entrarmos em casa.

- Sim! vamos entrar! - disse Ilya com um ar feliz. - Mas antes... - de repente a sua expressão foi substituída por uma mais séria - podias dizer-nos quem é a tua nova amiga. - o seu olhar dirigia-se a Arcueid.

As duas trocaram olhares desconfiados, como se se tivessem a estudar uma à outra, enquanto opositoras.

- Hein?... - Fuji-nee nem se apercebera da presença de Rin e Arcueid e só agora as estava a ver. - Outra rapariga Shirou?!

- Aaaah, sim... - gaguejei enquanto pensava numa maneira de me livrar desta situação. - Aaah sensei! vamos telefonar à Sakura! Quero saber o que se passa com ela! - e comecei a empurrá-la para dentro de casa, trocando um olhar cúmplice com a Rin, que entendeu que seria ela a tratar do assunto dali para a frente.

- Mas... - Fuji-nee tentou resistir.

- Se calhar ela está doente! Ou aconteceu-lhe alguma coisa má! - disse tentando convencê-la a continuar. Já conseguira entrar no hall e só faltava pô-la em frente ao telefone.

- Mas porquê só eu? - continuou.

- Porque só a Fuji-nee é que é professora e... e... é a mais responsável! - disse sem pensar.

Mas Fuji pareceu gostar do elogio, pondo o ar sério e distinto que usava quando queria impor respeito nas aulas, e finalmente pegou no auscultador.

Pela janela do hall, consegui ver que Rin levava Arcueid e Ilya para o dojo, talvez para poderem falar mais à vontade. Bem, para não deixar a Fuji-nee mais desconfiada, decidi ir preparar o pequeno-almoço, enquanto ela marcava os dígitos no telefone.

Passados alguns minutos, senti a Fuji-nee entrar na cozinha.

- Shirou... - a sua voz denotava preocupação.

- O que se passa? - perguntei alarmado, largando os meus afazeres.

- A Sakura... tu ontem chegaste a vê-la?

- Sim, vi-a na escola. Porquê? Passa-se alguma coisa? - pela expressão da Fuji-nee, já podia antever o pior.

- É que desde ontem à tarde que ninguém a vê... - A voz de Fuji-nee baixou a nível quase inaudível.

- O quê? - perguntei, com medo da resposta. - Como assim?

- Segundo parece ela esteve no clube de arco, mas depois disso ninguém mais ninguém a viu.- Fuji-nee tentava não olhar para mim, como se tudo aquilo lhe custasse muito a dizer - Ela não foi para casa, não jantou, não dormiu e ainda não voltou.

- O quê?! - a minha voz ecoou com a de Rin, que acabara de entrar na cozinha, seguida apenas por Ilya. - Como é que ela desapareceu?! Ainda ontem a vi a treinar no clube e parecia tudo normal!

- Se calhar foi só dormir a casa de uma amiga e esqueceu-se de avisar... - disse Ilya timidamente.

- Não! - exclamou Rin, enraivecida. - Ela deve ter fugido de casa. Só pode ter sido coisa do Zoken! Ele deve... - Então o seu olhar cruzou-se com o da Fuji-nee e parou. - Eu vou lá a casa. - e virando-nos as costas, saiu da cozinha.

- Rin, espera! - gritei, correndo para a apanhar, mas só consegui ir contra a porta.

Senti os olhares de Ilya e Fuji-nee presos em mim. Ninguém disse nada. Mas senti que todos pensávamos o mesmo. Que tudo estivesse bem com a Sakura...

- Eu vou atrás da Rin. - anunciei.

- Shirou! As aulas vão começar daqui a pouco! Não podes... - começou Fuji-nee.

- Eu não posso é deixar a Sakura por aí! Se ela não foi para casa é porque lhe aconteceu algo de grave! Não posso ignorar isso! - expliquei num tom exaltado, enquanto me preparava para sair. - E se há algum sitio por onde devo começar a procurar é pela casa dela.

Fuji-nee pareceu acalmar-se. No fundo ela também estava preocupada e mal conseguia conter-se para não ir junto connosco.

- Ok... E eu vou ver se encontro alguma pista na escola. - respondeu como que aprovando o que eu estava a fazer.

- Obrigada, Fuji-nee. - Agradeci sinceramente. Sabia que se houvesse algo para descobrir na escola, a Fuji-nee era a pessoa ideal para a encontrar. - Então à hora do almoço telefono, para trocarmos informações! - exclamei enquanto saía de casa.


End file.
